


Caregiver

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, How Do I Tag, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t sure when this had become his life, when had he started to care for Derek’s pack the way he did? And as he pondered this he was also left with a feeling of not being good enough, to feel like what he did just wasn’t good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the universe hates me this much, but yes, I lost another. But yeah I lost and here we are, and I was told to write a story where Stiles is a pack-mom and his favorite pup is Jackson, and it was supposed to be just another day as the pack-mom of the Hale pack because Derek is still the Alpha.

 

Stiles had to pause for a moment to wonder why he even bothered putting up with the pack he had survived high school and college only to end up walking around the supermarket pushing a cart down the aisle devoted to cereals. He’d picked the cereal he knew Derek liked, but he’d also picked a few the others liked although Stiles refused to even think about grabbing the cereals that were nothing more than sugar and food-coloring.He also grabbed a dozen boxes of pop tarts since every single morning the pups would fight each other for them, he had more than once had to clean-up blood off of the furniture and kitchen counter because one or two of them had lost control; and the cabinets had been replaced five-times.

He catches Jackson gazing over at the cereal that looked more like tiny chocolate chip cookies than real cereal, but since returning to their pack Jackson had changed into someone rather pleasant, the old demanding Jackson Whittemore had been replaced with the one who’d help Stiles out without so much as an eye-roll and that which took a bit of getting used too.

Stiles just knows Jackson wants that cereal but doesn’t want to ask for something he might not get or perhaps he just doesn’t want to bother Stiles by asking for something. So Stiles takes charge once more, and walks over towards Jackson and grabs the box and places it in the cart without a word. And if Jackson Whittemore had ever in his life resembled a happy little puppy it was then and there which made Stiles hope he could make Jackson look like that more often than not.

Together they moved the aisle and made their way towards the refrigerators in search of a few gallons of milk, Jackson starts grabbing gallons of milk placing them under the cart all familiar with the way things are done due to all the times he’d helped Stiles with the grocery shopping. There had been a time when Stiles would never have thought Jackson would willingly help out, and he had never imagined that Jackson would push around a car without Stiles having to call Derek and demand him to tell Jackson to push the heavy cart around the store, but this new Jackson took over the cart without being asked.

`Can we get this?! ´

 Stiles almost drops the dozen eggs he’s been holding when Scott’s voice assaults his thought process.

`Scott what-the-actual-fuck dude? ´ Stiles snaps, heart racing inside his chest while he places the eggs careful into the cart.

`I was just asking if we could get this,´ Scott says and held up something Stiles wasn’t even willing to consider getting because Scott had done nothing for the past week to deserve a treat, and so Stiles answered sharply, `No.´

 `You didn’t even look at it.´ Scott pouts while Stiles and Jackson move on.

`Are you the one who’s going to pay for them?´ Stiles asks while going through the list of things they need to buy, `Because I’m not about to abuse Derek’s credit card for something we don’t need,´ when Stiles noticed the sad look on Jackson’s face and the way he was reaching for the cereal he had wanted Stiles places his hand on Jackson’s and shakes his head, `If you were my little helper today then yes, you would get a treat but you aren’t  because Jackson is.´

`Stiles.´ Scott whined but Stiles was having none of it but he does look at the mix for brownies, but it causes him to see red because really Scott should know better than bring him a box of ready to use mix for brownies or any other baked goods because that was just an insult towards Stiles and his mother.

Claudia Stilinski had never used ready mixes and neither had Derek’s mother and as it was Derek’s credit card that paid for the food they consumed Stiles would respect the memory of Derek’s mother by cooking foods that didn’t come from boxes that said “just add water”.

 `We’re making brownies the old fashioned way when we get home, so takes those abominations out of my sight.´

 `Really? ´ Scott asks voice full of hope, while Jackson just beams at him because Jackson likes brownies as much as Scott did.

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

Stiles doesn’t mind having to play the part of housekeeper and chef, well at least he doesn’t as long as he isn’t asked to do everything like clean the bedrooms of the wolves or do the shopping on his own because although he has to go to the store every other day because of the amount of food the pack consumes, he doesn’t mind the way he has to spend hours doing laundry but there are days when he feels like he isn’t that important; he doesn’t have the time to take part in the training because between the research and the everyday things he has to do around the house he really doesn’t have the time and that makes him feel rather useless.

He doesn’t usually mind his role in the pack, because at least he is a part of the pack, but then there are days when the dark thoughts slip through and he begins to feel like he’s worthless, or a burden Derek endures because of Scott and the fact that without Stiles the newly rebuilt Hale house would be a mess.

It isn’t until he feels Derek press against his back strong arms wrapping around him that he remembers why he chose this life; and why he would never change it.

 `You’re thinking way too loudly, ´ Derek whispers into Stiles ear, `What’s wrong? ´

 `Nothing.´ Stiles says, and it should be true but it really isn’t because of something stupid Erica had said when he’d tried to ask nicely for the other’s to stop leaving their things lying around.

  _`We’re exhausted after training, what have you done? Nothing.´_ were growled at him and Stiles had gone quiet, and when Erica had continued to say, _`So picking up after us should be the least you could do.´_ Stiles had tried to pretend it didn’t really bother him, but it did.

 `Don’t lie to me.´ Derek growled into his ear, ` Is it Jackson? ´ Stiles shook his head, `Scott? ´ Stiles snorts at that because Scott’s only a problem to Derek not him.

 `Jackson and Scott? ´ Derek asked sounding exasperated which was understandable considering how Jackson and Scott couldn’t spend an hour together without going at each other.

 `The pups have been good.´ Stiles informs their Alpha, which was true even though Scott had annoyed him slightly during their trip to the store.

 `Then what?´ Derek asks turning Stiles so that there was no more avoiding eye contact,  `Did I do something?´ There no anger or hurt, just worry which makes Stiles wrap his arms around Derek and rest his head against the broad shoulder of his mate.

They were rather new to all of this, and although Stiles had tons of self-confidence issues it was more often than not Derek who worried that he’d done something to jeopardize their relationship which was ridiculous considering how careful Derek was when it came to _them_.

 `It’s just, I wonder if I’m good enough for you and the pack.´ Stiles makes his confession with a voice that was barely above a whisper, trying to hide his words against Derek’s neck but no matter what Stiles does Derek can always hear him which was a bitch when Stiles really didn’t want the Alpha to hear him.

 Derek hugs him tighter and nuzzled his neck while speaking softly in an attempt to calm the dark thoughts whispering inside his head, even after Derek took control of his Adderall Stiles still struggled with not going a bit hyper with his thoughts, `You shouldn’t ever doubt how important you are to me and this pack.´ the sentence ended with a kiss on the little mark that was slowly fading at the junction of Stiles neck and shoulder, `You make me happy every single day just because you are here, with me even after everything I’ve said and did to you at the start of our complicated relationship,´ there’s another kiss on his just behind Stiles’ ear and it sends shivers through out Stiles’ body, ` and after everything you know about me, you’ve still stayed with me.´ Stiles can’t help but snort at that because Derek’s mistakes and growly nature wasn’t a problem for him, sure the constant need Derek had to mark him did sometimes cause Stiles to blush fiercely when others notices the marks Derek left behind.

 `Stiles, without you there wouldn’t be a pack.´ before Stiles could even argue against that very statement because Derek had made the pack before Stiles had managed to break the walls surrounding Derek, Stiles was just the human tagging along and doing the research, `Without you I would have stranded these idiots after just a few months.´Stiles wouldn’t be as surprised if it was true because in the beginning the whole pack thing and being an Alpha wasn’t working for Derek, and Stiles had to wonder where Derek and the pack would have been without _his_ constant nagging and giving _brilliant_ advice.

 `Without you I wouldn’t be able to handle sharing this house, which I would never have rebuilt without your pushing and all those **quaint** little hints you left me about rebuilding this house,´they both can’t help the little chuckle that erupts at the memory of Stiles’ little hints which had been in the form of contact information to  different architects as well as the necessary paperwork for the building permits and so on, Stiles had also gathered a list of materials machinery as well as possible builders and prices, Stiles had even made a list of pros and cons for rebuilding the Hale House, and all of these little things had been placed all around the loft for Derek to find. `Without you I would still live in that dreadful loft with Isaac and Cora, and eating ready meals or takeaways every night.´

 `Don’t be stupid.´ Stiles mumbles against Derek’s neck, `You make a mean grilled cheese, and I’m sure Isaac would eventually start cooking again.´

 Derek hums in agreement but says none the less, `But without you my life would be emptier.´ Stiles stands up straight and looks into the eyes of the man who’d one night slipped through his window, and just started ranting about all the ways Stiles annoyed him only to end it all with the words, `And still…. maybe **because** of all those highly annoying and dangerous traits I love you. And I know I don’t deserve you and I should just leave you alone, but I can’t because you are **always** there and I can’t… so just give **me** a chance and go out with me.´

 `You’ve sent the pups out for the night haven’t you? ´ Stiles asked and Derek rolled his eyes and tied to let out an exasperated sigh but broke out laughing and shook his head, `You’re trying to get into my pants, aren’t you? ´

 Derek slid both his hands down to grope at Stiles ass and with a wide smirk the Alpha said, `Always.´ and then he planted a chaste kiss on Stiles lips before saying, `But I’m always ready forget my lust if there’s someone who needs a good ass-kicking because they’ve made you doubt yourself.´ Those words made Stiles smile and kiss the Alpha with as much love as one could place within a kiss, Stiles was still amazed by the fact that he'd managed to capture Derek Hale's heart.

 

 


End file.
